


How did i lose it, when i was right there?

by dontyoujojime



Series: azure skies [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fei and Nicolas are Good Friends, Liu (Almost) goes berserk, Lolong is a Father Figure, Ryuki vs Naidan spoilers, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoujojime/pseuds/dontyoujojime
Summary: There's blood, so much blood that the ring probably would be stained forever. And there's silence, an all-consuming void that threatens to tear Liu appart.Naidan goes down, and Liu loses himself.Or, the day Liu realizes death is always looming near.
Relationships: Gaoh Ryuki/Narushima Koga, Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng
Series: azure skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	How did i lose it, when i was right there?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first writing here on AO3. I've been lurking around, reading, giving kudos and commenting, but I've yet to publish something. It's also the first time i publish something in english, so expect typos or grammar mistakes. In spite of that, i hope you guys like it.

_how did all my dreams turn to nightmares?_  
_how did I lose it when I was right there?_

Ringing.

Ringing in his ears and in his mind. A tremble in his body. A scream in the back of his throat, threatening to collapse his already empty lungs. Shadows dancing in the corners of his eyes, and the horrifiying realization of what just happened, teetering on the edge of his conciousness. 

And above all else, the silence. 

Liu wonders how there can be such emptiness, such everlasting silence in a stadium full of people. He hears nothing, feels nothing, but oh, he sees. 

He sees everything. 

Naidan, choking the kid. Naidan, smiling at him like nothing else is going on. Naidan, bleeding out inside the ring. Naidan, turning away and looking at him one last time. 

Naidan, dying alone like a goddamn dog, while everyone just watches. Mesmerized, paralyzed. 

Himself included. 

The ringing in his ears abruptly dissapears, just as Naidan's body collapses on the floor with a shuddering ' _clank_ '. Breathing suddenly becomes too difficult for the fighter.

Dongcheng realizes, his sanity on the brink of collapsing, that it's not his imagination, the stadium has truly gone silent. Nobody speaks for a few seconds, not even the referee or the other fighters. 

And then, 

Liu screams. 

And suddenly everyone is moving, speaking and screaming, and there are hands on his shoulders, supporting him. 

No, not supporting him. Preventing him from running towards Naidan. 

Towards the kid. 

Liu feels like the world is on fire, and he can't, for dear life, utter a single word. His emotional turmoil threatens to overthrown his sanity, and a wrath so hot, so all-consuming flows through his veins like liquid fire. 

Naidan Mönkhbat is dead. 

And that Ryuki brat is alive. 

Dongcheng will soon rectify that. 

His bloodlust, until recently something that he hadn't been able to tap on, saturates the air around him, making his friends let go of him. 

In a distant, little corner of his mind, a part of him screams that this is wrong, that he is scaring his friends, and that Gaoh Ryuki was only defending himself. But he doesn't listen, because listening would imply logic, and Liu was way beyond that. 

He was losing himself, and didn't give a shit about it. 

He takes a step forward and, suddenly, 

A hand, on his shoulder, a figure, in front of him. A pair of eyes that cut through the madness like a well-sharpened knife. 

Lolong Donaire stands before him, between him and Ryuki, but most importanly, between him and insanity. Time seems to slow to it's normal pace for Doncheng, and that all-consuming fury turns into grief. Bloodlust dissapears from the air, and breathing seems to become easier now. 

A nightmare. 

He is living a nightmare and almost added to it. Was he about to kill Ryuki, just to avenge Naidan? Yes, yes he would have killed the kid while he was down and confused, he realizes, and somehow that makes him feel even worse. Because there is no regret. Only grief. 

Naidan is dead and Liu feels dead and empty in a world without him. His knees fail him at that moment, and the hand that stopped him moments before supports him and prevents him from hitting the ground. 

Lolong looks at him with his cold eyes, but there is emotion in them, emotion the younger man cannot fathom. However, just as Nicolas and Fei pick him up and drag him away, Liu realizes it's understanding. Not quite pity, but empathy. 

If he were less exhausted, less mentally destroyed, he would have asked the fighter about it, but he doesnt. He doesn't think he ever will. 

So he lets his friends take him away from the madness, from the blood-soaked ring where the paramedics are lifting Naidan into a strecher and where a white haired man is fervently crying and hugging Gaoh. 

Huh, the irony, Liu thinks as tiredness seeps deep into his being and forces his eyes closed. Had Naidan survived and Ryuki died, he would have been hugging him, and the white haired boy would be the one having a mental breakdown and being carried away before commiting homicide. 

It was cathartic. 

And so, so sad that Liu couldn't handle it. So he torns his gaze away from the ring, from the nightmare, and lets darkness drag him under. 

**Author's Note:**

> Naidan/Liu has me feeling right now with the last chapter. The Angst is Endless (TM). Lol.


End file.
